1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to theft resistant compartments or cabinets used for coin-operated equipment that is accessible to the public.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art coin operated dispensers of air under pressure in service stations are mounted in cabinets that are on the exterior of buildings, generally, and therefore are easily accessible to the public. In off hours and the like, vandals tend to try to enter these compartments to steal, the money from the interior coin box. Thus, the compartment strength and theft resistance is of great concern. Devices sold under the trademark AIRVEND are typical application, and present compartment forms improvements over this type of device to make it more damage and theft resistant.